Welcome to the 21st Century
by boomgoesthedynamite1479
Summary: Sarra, Zoe and Olivia have a big problem when the characters of their favorite anime are stuck in the real world. Now, they have to get the old-fashioned to fit in of a world of happily never afters and advanced technology. And who's trying to hunt all of our beloved characters? Possible added characters and pairings later. Rated for language. It's AOT and BB for goodness sake!
1. Welcoming in Black Portals

I sighed. It was really late, around midnight. I couldn't sleep, so I just sat on my water bed and swayed back and forth, listening to my IPod, nodding my head back and forth to the beat.

_I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_*Guitar solo*_

_I'll see you lying next to me,_

_with words I thought I'd never speak,_

_awake and unafraid,_

_asleep or dead! _

The song "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance blasted through my _Beats_ headphones. I sung along, very softly, making sure not to wake my best friends sleeping in the next two rooms. I smiled with my dark red lips. I don't know why they are like that, I don't wear lipstick or anything, my lips were just naturally deep dark red for some odd reason.

The song ended, so I took my headphones off and hung them on my neck. You know that creepy feeling that you have when you feel like someone is watching you, but no one is there? Yeah, that was the feeling I had now. It didn't freak me out, of course, I didn't get scared of horror and all that. Actually, I enjoy it, but this time, I could sense multiple people in the room. It was a bit creepy, I'll admit, but I mean, who wouldn't be a bit freaked if you felt like a lot of invisible people were in your room or something! If it was ghosts, I would think that was cool. If it was people who were just standing in my room trying to murder me, not so cool.

I looked around, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. My weird lamps that castes cool shadows, the black and white striped covers on my bed, fluffy squared-patterned pillows, the flat screen TV in the corner of the room, my shelves of books, the black swirling portal thingy in the middle of the room... Wait, what!?

My head swirled to the portal and all of a sudden, some random people popped out. They seemed extremely familiar somehow... Wait for it... I KNOW THESE PEOPLE! Holy shit, it was some of my favorite characters in anime EVER!

I was having a whole freak out inside, but on the outside, I somehow managed to keep a poker face the whole time. My calm demeanor did not fit well with my freak out, but I knew I couldn't scream and shout and let it all out or that could possibly scare them. The song, "scream and shout" but Brittney Spears and Will. went through my head. Dangnabbit, I need to focus!

10..11..12 I counted. As the last person came out and the portal shut tight. My dark black eyes widened. Gods, they looked pretty much the same as they were in the TV shows, but pretty odd enough. I casually leaned against the door frame and cleared my throat, raising my eyebrow. I dunno why, But I thought it was fun to do that. Anyways, all the occupants of my room turned their head in my direction. I smiled, knowing that I had to wake my okatu friends. A couldn't see myself obviously, but I swear there was a glint in my dark eyes. This would be fun.

_Hmmmmm... _I thought to myself. Should I go get Zoe and Olivia? Or stay here? I decided that the first option would be better because of course, I would be angry if I missed this.

I looked at the people in the room, said,"Hold on, just a sec." They looked a bit confused when I realized that I probably sounded funny. After all, modern peeps sorta speak odd, but that made us special, right?

I walked out of the door, into the hallway and crashed the wood door open.

"ZOE!" I screamed, but not very loud. My brunette friend groaned as her eyelids popped open, revealing her amber-ish gold-grey eyes.

"WhaddyawanSarra?" She mumbled. "Ineedsleep."

"Dude, you'll never guess what happened. There was this portal thing and one thing lead to another, and the anime characters from Attack on Titan and Black Butler are freaking here! And before you ask, No, I'm not kidding. I mean, why would I kid about this?" I said in one breath. Zoe shot up from her covers and we ran over to where Olivia slept. We told her the same thing and before I knew what was going on, we were back in my room. I put on my mask again and saw that my friends were doing the same thing, but Olivia was a bit more confused because she hadn't seen all the episodes.

I took in a deep breath and said,"Okay, before you ask any questions, I need to know the last things you remember before coming here." I put in some authority in my voice to make it more forceful.

I pointed at who I thought was Ciel. "You first, Ciel Phantomive."

He looked a bit surprised that I knew his name, but I practically knew everyone here. Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Bardroy, May Rin, Finnian, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Hange, and Erwin. The best part was I knew most of their secrets, which meant blackmail. Que evil laugh. Mwuhahahahhaha!

Ciel spoke and said,"I remember that Sebastian and Claude were fighting on the giant chess set located at Alois's mansion. Then an odd portal appeared and sucked us all in." He spoke in such a formal manner, it bothered me a little. Scratch that, it bothered me a lot. So that was the part they were at.

"K, now your turn Eren Yaeger." **(AN:Is it Yaeger of Jaeger? I've heard it both ways.) **

Ah, I do love catching people off guard. I seemed to be doing it often in this situation. I smiled at that, mischief clear in my eyes as well as in my roomys. Well, technically, we didn't share a room, but we did share a pretty big house.

"Well, I was cleaning up the horses and I went off to visit my fellow trainees and friends. Then, like what he said," Eren pointed to Ciel,"there was a black swirling thing that sucked all of us in."

I raised my eyebrows." Okay, you can all ask questions now." Eren spoke up.

"Where are we?"

Zoe answered,"Well, we are where you would call the outer world. You know, with lands of ice and lakes and pools of fire. This is the United Stated of America, more specifically Colorado." almost all the characters from AOT looked shocked, except of course Levi, or what I like to call him, Ravioli.

Alois asked next. "Who are you?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow and I mentally shuddered. Rolling my eyes, I introduced myself. "I'm Sirisai (Syr-i-sa-i), but you can call me Sarah. The brunette is Zoe. Blondy is Olivia."

"We can introduce ourselves you know." they mumbled.

I put on a cheery smile."I know!" I said brightly.

My smile dropped once I heard the dreaded question from Ciel.

"How did you know our names." He more of ordered than asked, but I answered.

"Weeellllll... You might not believe me, but you are all just a show. Something created for entertainment called anime. Some of you are from Kuroshitsuji A.K.A Black Butler, and the others are from Shingeki no Kyojin, which is Attack on Titan."

By then, everyone looked faint and shocked and all that shit. I sighed.

"You don't believe me? Then come here." I walked over to where my computer was and turned it on. Most of the room seemed impressed and I went onto Netflix. Clicking on Black Butler, I played the first episode of season 2. After a few minutes I clicked on AOT and played a random episode in the middle.

_Let it sink in. _I thought. _Three, Two, One._

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT WE REALLY DON'T EXIST!" Alois cried. I sighed.

"Well, it's complicated. I mean, we could be the ones who don't exist, and you are. Maybe there are just different dimensions you just happened to pass through and come to ours. The possibilities are endless. Hell, we could just all be dead or something."

"Yeah, there are too many variables," Olivia said.

"This could be just a dream for all we know. But none of you have asked the one question that we were expecting."

"I think I know what the question is,"Armin spoke up. "What year is it?"

We grinned our Cheshire grins and answered in sync.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century!"


	2. Secrets and Souls

**Hello fangrells! Here's the next chapter! Leave some suggestions of what happens next! Review plz!**

* * *

_"Welcome to the twenty first century!"_

Everyone was basically in shock. The 21st century! That was more than 200 years later! Ciel was surprised to say the least. He wondered what had changed. Surely a lot because of simply the decor of Sarra's room. There was odd patterns and extremely advanced technology, even for someone as genius as him. Ciel was even more surprised to find out that he was just a form of entertainment for other humans. That couldn't be true, could it? But those girls did have proof. He did see himself in the bright screen which to say was disturbing to see. How many people had watched? How much did those girls know about his life? Questions ran through his heads as he expected the possibility of danger growing closer than it ever was before.

~('-')~

Eren felt weird. No other way to put it. He looked a Mikasa for reassurance and she nodded back. Okay, they, as in the weird girls, weren't lying. That was good and bad at the same time. He couldn't believe it though. Eren hoped to see in person the huge pools of water that contained salt, the rivers of fire, and everything in Armin's books. Speaking of, Eren glanced over at his childhood friend. He seemed surprisingly calm. Well, he was always calm in these kind of situations. That actually helped.

Z(*^*)Z

Levi was calm. At least he looked like it. He had on the usual deadpan look he always wore. Inside, he felt vulnerable. This was a new territory. He didn't know what could happen in an unknown place to him. As Levi studied the out of place girls, he noticed that they didn't wear very simple clothes. The black haired one had an odd fabric for a shirt and it had a picture of... The Wings of Freedom. That raised an eyebrow. She also wore a huge necklace on her neck with two circles on the edges, black diamonds hanging in the center.. He didn't pay much attention to the other girls when he scanned the room. **(A/N: Hint, hint.)**The area was actually tidy. Little spots of dust here and there on the floor made him twitch but that was it.

(o*.*o)

Sarra's POV.

I think that everyone in this very room was interested in what changed. Zoe, Olivia and I decided that we would show them all tomorrow and told them to just take a room for the night.

*The next morning*

I heard voices in my room. When I realized it was our "guests" I was going to get up, but decided against it.

"Do you think she'll wake up anytime soon?" I could tell it was May Rin, but the rest were a blur.

"Should we wake her up?"

"That's a bad idea." Olivia.

"I think we should at least try!"

Oh, gods. Here it comes. I could sense him going to touch me, so I did the most rational thing possible.

I pulled out a knife from under my pillow and peeked out with one eye, making sure I don't hurt the person standing next to my bed too much. Emphasis on _too much. _Yes, I keep weapons in my pillows. Nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed. I had always been too paranoid for my own good. Mainly because I loved and enjoyed horror stories and movies.

"Interrupt my sleep? I'll interrupt your heart beat." I glared at Alois and saw him cower away. Point Sarra!

I snuggled back in bed and buried my head in fluffy pillows, my black and purple hair sprawled across my head.

"Do you idiots need something?" I asked, scowling at the bitter morning taste in my mouth. They all scowled back and I glared. I was definitely not a morning person. Rubbing my eyes, I heard Zoe mumble that they needed my help for breakfast. Rolling my eyes, I pointed to the door,

"Out." I said and the 5 occupants in the room scurried out. I changed into a back tank top with leather gloves with the fingers cut off, a black and white hoodie the said my initial "S" on it, and skinny jeans. Going out barefoot, I slid down the stairwell and jumped of two steps down the stairs. Cracking my toes, knuckles, and neck, I got to work. Bacon, omelets, ham, pancakes, and waffles were on the giant table in no time at all. My hands were sore, but I grabbed plates for everyone. Gosh the plates were surprisingly heavy. Passing them out, I went to sit down next to my friends.

"Dig in everyone. Don't bother using mannerisms, by the way. I mean, what's the fun in that?"

Mostly Eren, Mikasa, and Hange looked at the food like it was heaven. Everyone else was either poker-faced, or looking at it like it was perfectly normal food. I looked over at Sebastian and Claude. They were still standing.

"Dudes, sit. I insist. I will bring something for you to eat. Oh, wait, do you eat anything other than souls?"

"Thank you my lady."

"How very kind of you. And, it is possible that demons could eat human food, but it has no appeal to us."

"Oh," I replied. "Then I'm gonna go find a soul for you two. Zoe, Livi, could you help me? Lets roll."

We walked away from the table, still munching on our breakfast as the demon butlers followed us, but asked permission first from their "masters."

Unsurprisingly enough, we headed towards a cemetery. We had to leave them there though, because they had to reveal their true forms. If we looked, we could have gotten disintegrated, so I was fine with leaving. Cemeteries are cool and everything, don't get me wrong, but they brought painful memories that I didn't want to wander on for too long. Actually, it was all for the better that we all forgot.


	3. Party planning and Makeovers

**Hello my wonderful readers who just happen like my random story! Ok, I want to get on thing straight. Don't like don't read. I'm writing this not only for your enjoyment, but mine too. Well, let the show go on!**

* * *

Zoe's POV.

As us girls walked away from the cemetery, we decided how we were all going to plan this out.

"Guys, I'm not exactly sure what we should do. I mean there's that party tonight that we were planning to go to but it seems hard with everyone. I'm just saying that they wouldn't know how to react and it's sorta hard to teach people from the past to fit in with the modern world. And they could get lost, and just ugh." Sarra started to ramble like she always did when they were stuck in a complicated situation. "There are too many variables."

"Well, first things first. We need them to look like people from the era. It woulds be complicated to explain how we found cosplayers that look _exactly _like anime characters. Definitely not anything permanent cause if they go back to the anime world, we'd sorta be screwed." I frowned at my statement.

"Great, so we have to go shopping?" Sirisai groaned.**(A/N: Sirisai and Sarra are the same person.)** She was the more tomboy type and not some girly-girl who went shopping every week. "But you know, the more I think about it, it doesn't seem so bad." Olivia and I looked at her incredulously and confused.

She sighed. "Well, what I mean is that it would be a new experience for them and we get to help them with it... No, that's not it. Let me put it in a different way. Um... I guess you could say that we have some similarities to these guys and we could do some fun stuff together. I dunno. It's hard for me to explain but are we on the same page?"

Olivia answered for both of us. "Yeah. So let's go shopping with our favorite anime characters!" That statement made all of us smile and laugh. I'd never thought I would hear that sentence ever, especially the part about shopping, but it made me fell good. Like I had some sense of purpose.

We walked back home not surprised to already see Sebastian and Claude with Ciel and Alois.

"Listen up butt faces!" I stood and the table. "As you already know, this is the 21st century. 2014 to be exact. So we need all of you to fit in. We're going shopping for clothes that will not make you look suspicious. You see the stuff we're wearing right?" I looked down at what I was wearing and what my sisters/friends were wearing. I had on a blue Hollister hoodie with gray leopard patterned skinny jeans and a Panic! At The Disco t-shirt with black Vans. Sirisai had on a crop top that said 'Too Awesome to Handle' and a black tank top under it and ripped up black skinny jeans with too many holes to count, and to top it off, Hunger Games Converse. Olivia had a Bethany Mota unicorn shirt, a denim jacket, light blue sweat pants and white high tops.

Everyone thought we looked ridiculous, but hey, this is how people dress now. No more posh clothing! Huzzah!

Sarra sat down on the could and said, "Okay, we have clothes that everyone can borrow, and yes that means boys clothes too, so we'll throw some out and you guys can try 'em on!" And with that, we all raced up the stairs, leaving the others behind to think about what kind of mess they have gotten themselves into.

Olivia's POV.

I didn't know as much as Sirisai and Zoe did about anime characters. I was more into Youtubers, but I still watched anime. I hadn't finished the seasons yet so I didn't really know what was going on with their lives. I just knew the basic plot of the stories.

I was happy though. I liked that all the characters were going to dress up and all that wonderful shit. I was sorta girly but not that much. I was in a lot of fandoms but my main one was Bethany Mota.

It was sorta fun looking for clothes that fit them. I had two older brothers, one older sister, and one younger brother. Sirisai had a younger sister, and Zoe had a twin brother(that really annoyed Sarra for some reason. I guess she just doesn't like him), an older bro and sis.

I just threw out some old clothes and some random ones, so on. I wasn't sure if they were boy or girl clothes but I just tossed them down the stairs and over the railing. A lot landed on their heads, and they looked really funny. I mean, they're so serious about everything and just toss some rainbow pants and unicorn shirts on them. Changes everything.

Everyone left off to go to their rooms to change into whatever they picked out. I focused on the more serious characters and saw some wearing more of the hardcore rock stuff that Sirisai and Zoe owned. Band T-shirts, spiky bracelets, chokers, the whole deal. Most of them just wore some plain clothes that didn't stand out which was pretty smart. If they didn't attract too much attention, we would be fine. Hopefully. I didn't think about what could happen if someone actually found out who they really were. We would be in so much trouble. More than we've ever been in before.

* * *

**I really hope you like it! R&R! Thanks to all who liked my story and favorited! Sorry if there are any corrections. Btw, I'm thinking about another OC. Anyone have suggestions? I'm open to basically anything, boy or girl, good or bad. I'll introduce the winner(s) in the next few chapters or so. Thanks!**

**-S**


	4. Adrenaline Junkie

**Hi my wonderful readers who happen to like my random story! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who R&R and favorited my story. You probably don't want to hear my babbling so... Here's the story!**

* * *

Sirisai's POV.

I tried really hard not to laugh at some of the clothes and outfits that were put on. But of course I could barely hold it in. There was a lot of punk mixed with rainbows and gloom mixed with glitter. I couldn't blame them though. It's hard to dress for another century in the future. Some of them looked fine though, everyone looked pretty awkward.

We fixed up a few things, gave accessories to those who needed them, stuff like that. Everyone looked really good when we were done. No one looked out of place one bit. It was great, but now we had to decide who would go shopping first and who would stay. I was actually really bored so I needed to do something. Damn ADHD(Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder). I could never stay still, but it was helpful at some points, like when I need to burn off energy.

Anyways, each of us would take a car and some of the characters to go shopping. I could take four people, same with Zoe. Olivia would take six people. We would meet up later when we were done. I personally wanted to take the AOT cast, and since I knew Olivia was taking the Black Butler characters, and Zoe was probably taking a mix of the two, since she had the bigger car.

I sighed as a thought about who I would take. Hmmm, I knew I was going to take the trio consisting of Eren, Mikasa and Armin, but who else? I scanned the room to see who could come with me. Hange looked excited as usual, Erwin looked calm, Ciel frowned a bit, so on. I looked over at Levi and then looked at the trio. They fit with each other like a puzzle piece. Plus Levi could help me look after everyone, whether he liked it or not.

"Levi!"I called him over to where I was sitting.

"Oi, brat, what the hell do you want?" Yep, this was definitely him.

"You're going shopping with me and the trio of misfits standing over there." I called them over too.

Ravioli rolled his eyes but said nothing more. I guess he was happy by it, but probably not as happy as he was cleaning. I was happy I picked him too. I mean, it sorta looked weird, a 21 year old hanging out with a bunch of 15 year-olds, but hey, Levi was a 35-year-old chilling with those 15 year olds cause all his friends are dead. That must really fucking suck.

I don't know what I'd do without Zoe and Olivia. We went trough a lot of shit together. Hell, we even went to juvie for a few months because we beat up some kid bullying my sister. I was mad like hell. Who wouldn't be if someone started punching your baby sister? Lets just say that kid won't be doing anything for a long time. *Cough*I broke most of his bones*cough* I was always sorta violent, very impulsive. I wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of a gun for someone. Except if they were a stuck-up snotty rich damn person.

"Wow, Sirisai. Remind me to never make you mad. But you seem like a loyal, genuine person." Armin said.

I blushed 50 shades of pink. I never meant to say that aloud. Exhaling I told them,

"Well, get in the f-ing car already!" I exclaimed. But then I realized.

But the question that I knew they were going to say had already been said.

"How do you open the door." Mikasa said in her usual monotone voice but I could tell she was curious about the car. I could see it in her eyes.

"Well you just pull on it. Not too soft, but not too hard either."

I demonstrated. They looked like they were yanking the handle, though. sighing, I got into the driver seat with Levi in shotgun and Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in the back. I smiled at my Smoky Granite Nissan GTR Series Seven(It's a super car/sports car.) Did I mention that my parents were very rich? And bought us all cars when we turned 18. We all had at least two cars. I had three. This one, a black Ferrari, and a racing car. I'll tell you about that later.

"Okay... So you guys see those belts on the side of the seat? There is a little socket that the metal part goes in. YOu slip it in and yeah..." Wow great ending of a speech, Sirisai.

The three in the back did absolutely fine, but for some reason Levi was struggling. He kept pushing it in and the buckle kept popping out. I almost let out a giggle. _Almost_. But Sirisai doesn't giggle. Ever.

It was sorta awkward leaning over to Levi and trying to get the belt. He didn't even make a move to help me. I glared at him my second fiercest glare, but he didn't even blink, keeping the annoyingly hot smirk on his face... Wait what? _Sirisai! You shouldn't think about this! Don't fall for him. He'll just break your heart. _I scolded my self.

Finally getting a hold of the belt, I inserted the buckle into the slot but had to awkwardly push up on his thigh, making him flinch. I knew he didn't like being touched. I smiled sheepishly at him, but his face held no emotion.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I started the engine. Grinning as my passengers looked startled, we were off. Turning on the stereo system, I played "Ballad of the Mona Lisa" by Panic! at the Disco.

Smiling stupidly for the tenth time today, singing along to the lyrics, driving over the speed limit, we were already on the highway. I loved driving on the highway cause I was a speed demon. Loved the trill. I guess you could say I was an adrenaline junkie.


End file.
